Eddward D. Duvius
Appearance He has blonde hair and bright golden colored eyes. His hair is quite raggedy. He wears a red privateer coat that he stole from some privateer working for the World Government. He also wears a red hat that he stole from the same person. He wears brown boots and regular white peasant pants. He has his rifle slung around his back and his two pistols slung along his hips. Personality Eddward is a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He likes to have fun, but also enjoys mischief. He doesn't like to be told what to do except by people he has sworn allegiance to. He is pretty calm as well and always enjoys a good fight. He likes to laugh. He enjoys a good beer and making weapons. He really loves Elizabeth and finds her embarrasment funny. He would risk his life to protect her. He would love to have a Devil Fruit if he could ever get one, but he doesn't have a specific one he would want. Something strong, so he could protect Elizabeth with and not look like monster to her. He looks up to his brother despite him being a marine. He wouldn't know what to do if he would have to fight him to protect Elizabeth or his friends. Biography 'Past History' Edd was born on March 21st to Eddward I D. Duvius and Patricia Duvius (Hammon). His full name is Eddward II D. Duvius, but he just goes by Edd or Eddward. He often forgets the "II" addition to his name. He has one sibling. His older brother, Hendrik D. Duvius. His family lived in the Grandline on the Saobaody Archipeligo. His mother was a marine lieutenant at the time and his father was a self-contracting engineer. Edd and his family lived happily there until he was around 12 years old. Edd's mother divorced his father and tried to take both of her kids with her. However, through child custody laws and court appearances, the divorced settled with one parent getting one kid and the other getting the other kid. Edd stayed with his father and Hendrik left with his mother. It was a sad time and shortly after, Edd and his dad moved to the East Blue. They moved to Chippingford on the island of Havvana. Apparently, his mother was promoted to Marine Captain and lived somewhere in the East Blue with Hendrik. Edd always took care of his father when they moved to Chippingford. He would always come home drunk and could barely do anything to take care of Edd. The roles were reversed for him and his father. His father being an alcoholic drunk which he admitted was a problem of his. It was the reason Edd's mom divorced him. However, Edd felt pity for his Dad and always tried to help him. He never really got tired of helping him and felt like it made Edd a better person. It helped him grow up. He felt like his Dad needed him, which was he tried to keep Edd around during the child custody hearings. For a period in his life, he even started going by Eddward II to be proud and supportive of his Dad. That all ended when Edd turned 17. Edd was working now to help him and his dad live. One day, he came home from work and he saw his dad lying on the floor in passed out mess. He went to help him up when he learned that he wasn't breathing. He couldn't feel a pulse either. He tried really hard to resuscitate him, but all was for loss, when he couldn't do anything to revive his Dad. Eddward I D. Duvius died that day. Edd was in a dark place after that. He sold his father's home and used half of that money to give his Dad a decent burial. The other half he was going to save. He didn't know where to go. He left his job at Chippingford and just wandered around town like a bum. He decided one day to become a pirate since his life was already fucked and moved to Anvard, the supposed Pirate Haven. He got there and lived there a full two months before meeting Elizabeth. 'The Year of Elizabeth' When Edd met Elizabeth Reiner , it was like love at first sight. Elizabeth was the granddaughter of a slave doctor by the name of Dr. Jeremy Reiner. She didn't know who her parents were. Her father was Dr. Reiner's son. However, her grandfather could only tell her that he looked a lot like her. He didn't remember much about him. They had broken ties off long ago. All he remembed was that he was a pirate. He didn't know anything about his mother. Although, the true story was that Elizabeth's father had a fling with a marine lieutenant and knocked her up with Elizabeth. She gave birth to Elizabeth and gave her back to her father, which he gave to his father. That was the last time Dr. Reiner saw his son. Edd introduced himself one day and started talking with Elizabeth. She was shy at first, but started to really hit it off with Edd. It was sort of natural. He was a little silly about their first meeting, mentioning why he had to stop and talk to her. It felt a little perverted on her end, but she learned that he was only trying to compliment her and sort of accepted his compliments. After that, they slowly became friends. Edd would meet with Elizabeth at parks or restaurants around Anvard. They would often talk about the city, the weather, and about themselves. She really loved hearing about Edd. His goals and dreams were fascinating to her. His stories were also pretty funny and interesting too. Edd would also come by her window at night and talk to her then as well. They would stay up to the wee-hours of the night and talk about life. They really enjoyed each other's company. One day, when Edd had turned 18, he asked Elizabeth if she would like to run away with him and become pirates. She was taken back by this and didn't know how to answer except by shutting her windows in sudden confusion. Edd felt bad, but continued to talk with her everyday. However, Elizabeth always had that question in the back of her mind, thinking about if she wanted to accept or not. She knew she wanted to be with him forever. She just didn't know if she should become a pirate with him. She was weak after all. Edd asked her again one day. She wasn't as taken back by it, but surprised, hoping she would have more time to think about it. She wanted to say 'Yes', but just nothing came out until Edd promised something to her. He promised to always watch after her and protect her on their adventure. He knew she was not good at combat and weak, but he wanted to have her come with him no matter what. She meant that much to him, which he then accepted his offer and quickly filled a bag of clothes. She hopped from her window as Edd catched her in his arms. They ran away that day to go find a pirate crew and become pirates! Character Stats Professions & their Traits Weapon Specialist Profession Primary Trait (n/a) A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Critical Hit (1) Through training in learning how to hit vital points in the body, the character may use up to a quarter of their technique points on techniques that are classified as critical hits. Smith Profession Primary Trait (n/a) A smith is proficient in any weapon they make, and have no maximum rank limit for combat techniques involving these weapons. They have access to certain additional traits as well. 'Inventor Profession' Primary Trait (n/a) An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can upgrade weapons, build explosives and battle engines if they have enough materials. Inventors can pay the basic cost of materials and create items on their own. General Traits Precision Boosting Fated of the Skilled (2): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your precision score. Public Traits Jack of All Trades (1): The character is able to master multiple skills, and has become adept at a number of things. This character gains X additional Professions. Combat ''Techniques: Puff Puff Bang!: Edd shoots from either of his guns a cartridge filled with black powder that when it hits an enemy or surface, it explodes on impact, creating a dark cloud of smoke. The cloud of smoke restricts the enemy’s vision. (Cost: ) Rank 8 Splatter Shot: Edd shoots from either of his guns paint pellets and uses them to mark his target. (Cost: ) Rank 2 Twisted Kisses: Edd shoots from his two revolvers compressed air from loaded containers. When the hammer hits the containers in the chamber, it forces the air to shoot out the container and at the enemy, knocking them back a few feet. (Cost: ) Rank 8 ''Stances: Nothing here at the moment. ''Weapon and Armor:'' Bolt-Action Loading Rifle , nicknamed "The Wretched Anne", Material: Iron :: This iron rifle is a bolt action round shot sniper rifle with the ability to change the muzzle to fit a larger muzzle for shotgun rounds. Dual Revolvers, nicknamed "The Twisted Sisters", Material: Iron :: These iron revolvers are flintlock, round shot pistols. Multi-Lens Goggles, nicknamed "Hawk-eyes" :: These multi-lens goggles have the ability to zoom in 3x, 5x, or 10x the distance of the user's present location. Category:Pirate